


Fathers' Love

by ButterfliesAndPenguins



Category: Free!
Genre: DID I MENTION DADS?, Domestic, Future AU, M/M, Rei making bad dad jokes, Reigisa Babies, dads, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndPenguins/pseuds/ButterfliesAndPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa as [dorky] dads.</p><p>Rei notices their daughter is a bit off and is determined to investigate.</p><p>(ALSO I AM SORRY I'M THE WORST AT TITLES)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rei sighed wearily as he entered the kitchen, his thin socks absorbing drops of splattered dishwater. Nagisa's humming drew him like a magnet, and Rei wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing his forehead against his apron strings.

"I'm home," he mumbled, kissing Nagisa's neck softly.

"Hmm, good," Nagisa turned to meet his lips and Rei tasted garlic and a hint of sansho pepper, enough to guess what he was making for dinner. "Now you can help me chop the cabbage."

Rei craned his neck for one last peck while reaching for the dish towel. Nagisa pressed a large knife into his hands before he pulled away. "Thanks, Rei-chan," he smiled encouragingly.

Rei ran the cabbage under the tap and wished the cluttered anxieties of his work day would wash down the same sink. Transferring it to the cutting board, he mused about how to best bring up the real worry pressing at his heart.

"Looks like Mizuki had a rough day at school today," Rei tried to comment casually, keeping his eyes on the vegetables he was chopping.

"Huh?" Nagisa splashed more water from reacting with a spatula. "How do you know? She didn't say anything to me when she came home."

"Flushed cheeks, wrinkled skirt hem, left pigtail falling out?" Rei sighed at Nagisa's woeful ignorance. "Trust me, she's upset."

Nagisa chuckled. "That's what we get for having a daughter as put-together as you already at age six." He dried his hands on the towel, bare feet patting against the damp floor. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

Rei rubbed his neck offhandedly, still bad at acting like a confident father. "No," he smiled softly, "I think I've got this one."

"Okay," Nagisa stretched, pulling his bangs back with a plastic bag clip, "I need to change Katsuo anyway." He pulled a face. "Good luck," he whispered, bumping Rei with his hip.

"Thanks," Rei set his glasses firmly for going into battle and began ascending the stairs. He paused halfway up to listen for evidence of possible sniffling behind their daughter's door. The only sound was a quiet scuff of socks against carpet.

"Hey, Rei!"

He glanced down at the figure casting a cocked shadow in the kitchen.

Nagisa winked encouragingly. "If you need backup . . ." he threw him a thumbs-up.

Rei shushed him, unable to mask a smile as he crept upstairs. He paused at the door, weighing his strategies and drafting up possible conversations in his head. The dull thud of tiny feet pricked him to action.

"Mizuki, may I come in?" Rei knew to respect the small girl's privacy already.

"Mmh," he heard through the ruffling of blankets.

As the door slid open, Rei saw the round-faced girl tug at her slipping pigtail, chin pulled upward indignantly. She was kneeling amidst crumpled sheets, which Rei knew had been smoothed crisply in place by her own hands that morning. A stuffed penguin tottered off her bed and Rei caught it deftly.

"Whoa there, Hopper," he told the animal in his hands. "You might have bent your beak. That's better, there you are." Rei replaced it onto her bed and smiled wanly at his daughter.

"Are you building him a nest there?"

Mizuki pouted her bottom lip, so much like Nagisa's when he knew he'd been outsmarted, and rigidly patted the sheets smooth again.

Rei took the moment to hang up her unusually abandoned coat and watch her from the corner of his eye, working out the best strategy to ease a confession out of her. He could see the physical effects, but where along the day had she contracted this dark cloud?

"Papa says we'll be having garlic noodles tonight, I know those are your fourth favorite."

The girl shrugged away and frowned at the wall. "Okay."

He pulled a purple comb from her dresser and sat beside her, undoing the tangled pigtail and gently picking at the knots.

"How was dance practice?"

"Fine," she mumbled into her knee.

            "Everything feeling all right in preparation for the recital? It's important, remember, to stretch generously before and after to avoid inju—"

"It's fine," she repeated.

 _Drat._ Rei couldn't let himself get carried away, or her raw thoughts would be scattered on the wind of his lectures. He focused his protective energy into his fingers, skillfully tucking strands back and forth into braids along the curve of her head. Rei could see her shoulders droop in relaxation as the familiar ritual brought her comfort.

"I wonder what Katsuo will do after school when he's as grown as you. I hope he'll have as many nice friends as you do."

Mizuki tightened visibly. _Ah,_ thought Rei with slight triumph.

 "Speaking of them, did you want to invite anyone over this weekend? It's been a while since you got to spend a day with any—"

"They're not."

"Not what?" Rei whispered, without slowing his braiding. Her hair was taking on a royal appearance.

"Nice." The girl picked at the fuzz on her sock. "They're mean to me."

He blinked in mild surprise. "Did something happen?"

"They were teasing me," she sniffed. "About you. They called me a weirdo. And a dummy."           

Rei braced himself for the storm, for the words he dreaded. He'd planned the response speech word for word since even before Nagisa had first _suggested_ they have children. He had the exact inflections plotted to explain why their family was different, and how little it really mattered, but his mouth ran dry at the thought of having to use them.

"Mizuki . . ."

"I just wanted to make buildings like you do. They're pretty."

One of the unfinished braids slipped through Rei's fingers. "What?"

"I made a building, like you do at work, for the art project. The one I asked you for help with, remember?"

The last few days had been a blur, and Rei barely recalled having to pass his daughter's plea for assistance onto Nagisa for the week. A bitter arrow of regret was plucked from his chest.

"They said it was dumb and ugly. All the other students drew pictures or used paint and clay. They said mine wasn't real art."

Rei clasped her tiny hand urgently. "Where is it? Your project, do you still have it?"

She dropped her gaze to the carpet and scrunched her knee closer.

"Mizuki, I would love so much to see it. I don't care what anyone else said. Grown-ups don't have to listen to other kids . . . and neither do you, if they're too ignorant to see how wonderful you are." He swiped a thumb over her dimple. "Please, would you show me?"

Haltingly, the young girl slid her way off the bed. She plodded to the closet, pulled back the door, and tugged out something nearly half her height.

Wobbling and mounted on recycled cardboard stood a structure made from toothpicks and stained popsicle sticks. Its mortar made from gumdrops, marshmallows, and the occasional wad of chewed gum, the building stood erect on its foundation, despite a concave fault in its upper right corner.

"I . . . broke it. Only a little." Mizuki's fists were balled at her side and she stood rigid as a pole. "I was mad at it for what they said."

"Did you do this . . . all by yourself?"

She shuffled. "Papa helped a little. But I did the steel beams. And the windows. And the corners."

If Rei's heart were a kettle, he knew it would be whistling with pride. She had mimicked so elegantly the architecture he barely contributed to in his work. He saw every calculation of structure and positioning that had gone into its creation and wanted to shout aloud every detail she had conceived of that couldn't escape his notice.

"Mizuki," he beamed, kneeling in front of her. "This is _beautiful._ "

"Papa wanted to make it tall like this," she indicated with stubby fingers, picking up steam from his praise, "but I said 'no, Papa, the foundation can't support that much vertical weight,' just like you'd say. So it was my idea, really."

Rei couldn't help but laugh gently. "You didn't even need me, you'll be surpassing my skills before long."

"I know!" she growled sharply, temper flashing. "It's just . . . _hmph_."

He blinked in bewilderment, uncertain where his words had gone wrong this time. "It's what, Mizu?"

The girl crossed her legs with dignity and pinched the bridge of her nose impatiently. "Not fair."

Rei nodded understandingly. "The other students just weren't expecting to see anything like what you can do, that's all. And some people have a harder time seeing the beauty in structure and geometrical harmony, but given time—"

"Not _that_ ," Mizuki sighed as if _he_ were the unassuming child. "I wanted to build it with you."

Rei's lips parted and his breath caught on a knot in his throat.

"I wanted to show you how good I was. I've watched you draw them and talk about them, and I know what to do and everything. Except for the parts I don't know yet. Because," she glanced about as if someone might be listening and whispered, "it's not perfect."

When Rei failed to even breathe a sound, she continued.

"It doesn't look like how I really wanted it to look. I wanted you to fix it. Make it beautiful like your other ones. Your real ones."

He just stared at her, speechless in both awe and shame. Had he really been too caught up in himself to overlook this small, brilliant human being that depended on him for the most important thing in her world—his love? When would he ever learn? _I'll never be the father she deserves,_ he thought hopelessly.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his face. Rei lifted his gaze and saw Mizuki staring determinedly into his eyes. She poked at his glasses and they slid a few centimeters up the bridge of his nose.

". . . What . . . ?"

"It helps you think," she told him plainly. "Whenever you're stuck, you do that with your glasses, and then you know what to say next."

Rei froze. Despite his freshly-secured lenses, his vision was blurring. He knew exactly what to say next.

"Come here."

Rei swept up his daughter into his lap and clutched her to his chest. Her legs and arms wrapped around him tightly, and she squeezed his neck.

"Mizuki," he breathed softly into her silky, half-braided hair, "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you. I missed out on something very special."

"Mmhm," her voice buzzed against his collar bones.

"I love you so much."

"Mmmh."

They didn't move for several heartbeats. Rei treasured the rare sweetness of her contented hold on him.

"Daddy?"

The term still pricked at his heart every time. He shifted to watch her fragile head rise and fall on his chest. "Yes?"

"We can still make another one if you really want."

"I would be honored." He tapped her button nose lightly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, darling?"

She stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Can I have dumplings for dinner instead?"

Rei peeled her out of his hug and lifted her above his head.

"Nice try," he smirked, nudging their noses together.

"Darn," she pouted identically to Nagisa, who had probably slipped her more than a few extra dumplings behind Rei's back.

"You're a perfect dumpling just as you are. Who's going to eat a delicious, healthy plate of garlic noodles tonight." He kissed her cheek to punctuate his affectionate scolding.

"Eeugh! Daddy, your whiskers are scratchy. Yuck!" Rei couldn't help but laugh as she squirmed in midair and shoved at his chin.

"That's what happens when fathers go all day without seeing their favorite daughters." Rei gave her a tragic smile.

"Is that why papa never gets itchy whiskers?"

Rei set her down solemnly on the bed and looked into her eyes. "Yes," he whispered dramatically. "But don't tell him that you know now. It's a secret."

Her eyes widened. "Okay," she whispered loudly behind her round hand.

" _Mizuki! Dinner's ready!"_ Nagisa's voice floated up the stairs.

She scrunched up her nose and looked pleadingly into Rei's face. He chuckled and gently shoved her to her feet.

"Better get going! Ballet dancers have to eat to be in top condition, you know."

Mizuki squeaked and bounded across the room for the door.

 _"Bring dad with you!"_ Nagisa called again. _"Papa needs_ help _with your little brother."_ Rei could hear the forced grin in his voice and tensed, imagining disaster awaiting him at the changing table.

"Come on, Daddy," Mizuki sprang back to his side and began dragging him by the wrist. "You've got to come, too," she smiled impishly.

"Er— _oh goodness_!" he resisted, raising his voice. "I seem to be unable to operate my legs correctly! My neural functions must be inhibited by some—"

"No they're not!" His small daughter had begun pushing him toward the door from behind. "Come _on_ , daddy, support your own vertical weight!"

 _"Re—i!"_ came an urgent, singsong voice from below.

He jumped in fear and Mizuki seized her opportunity for a final push out the door, slamming it behind her.

" _Daddy's afraid of diapers..."_ she sang mischievously.

"Absolutely," Rei knelt down to scoop up his daughter and hang her over his shoulder as she squealed in protest. He began the reluctant plod down the stairs as she struggled between giggles. "That's why you're coming with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my headcanon that Rei becomes an architect. Perfect blend of beauty with theory calculation and all that. 
> 
> Now no longer a one-shot! I needed domestic Reigisa dads, so this happened. Thank you for reading, and please direct me to any more Reigisa dad fics you know of so I can drown myself in fluff. 83
> 
> I'm butterfliesandpenguins on Tumblr with NoveltyPineapple!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mizuki is definitely _not_ afraid of thunderstorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I decided I couldn't stay away from Reigisa dads, so here's another chapter. A third chapter is in the works as well in which there is a family beach outing.

“Hurry up, it’s just getting good!”

“Shh, Nagisa, you’ll wake them up!” Rei whispered, unable to stifle a giggle. “We just got Katsuo to stay quiet—”

“Come on, Rei-chan, we’re missing it!”

Stumbling after his captive arm, Rei managed to snatch up an umbrella just before he was dragged out the back door of their house. The concrete was already damp enough to soak through their socks and the rain began to splash down on them deliberately. Unfurling the umbrella, he chased the blond head across their yard. Nagisa’s laugh was soon drowned out by a thick rumble in the air.

“It’s gonna be a good one!” He blinked up at Rei, barely visible in the dark of the evening beneath the heavy clouds. “Here, I’ll hold the umbrella.”

“We should really get inside…” Rei huddled near him and glanced up to see which way the clouds were blowing, wary of lightning.

“There hasn’t been a storm this big in a long time, huh?”

A white-violet flash flickered through the clouds like a shorting light bulb. Nagisa gasped happily in the thunder that followed.

“Storm-chaser. That was going to be one of my jobs when I grew up,” he grinned.

Rei kissed his damp forehead. “I’m glad you stayed safe on the ground with me.”

They watched the bloated clouds with their eerie yellow underglow, eagerly awaiting the next flash. A fork slashed through the sky, appearing just over the distant hillside and strobing an instant of daylight around them.

“Beautiful,” Rei murmured in awe. In the shadows after the blinding flash it was hard to see Nagisa leaning in close until he was a blur and their lips connected. As Rei cupped a hand to Nagisa’s cheek he heard the drumming on their umbrella fade and suddenly felt the cool rainfall on his ears and neck. He inhaled sharply, but two hands pulled him close. The drops sliding down his collar and burrowing in his hair were chilly and unpleasant, but he couldn’t bring himself to break away just yet.

They rested foreheads together, letting puffs of breath mingle like smoke between them until the downfall became absolutely insistent and they were forced to run scrambling back into the house. They took turns laughing and hushing one another as they clambered inside, dripping and leaving soggy footprints on the carpet. Another roll of thunder accompanied them as they tiptoed through the house in search of towels.

“Cold, cold!” Nagisa shivered, peeling off puddle-soaked socks, which Rei rescued before they hit their bedroom floor, whisking them off to the tub.

“Here,” Rei tossed a fluffy towel at Nagisa’s head, unbuttoning his own shirt and searching for dry pajamas.

“It’s getting closer,” Nagisa nodded at the window. Rei watched the wind rise in the trees outside.

“Yes. Statistically speaking we’re very safe, though. Lightning striking anything as low as our house is highly unlikely at this point.”

“I’m not safe from being cold, though,” Nagisa pouted.

“Who’s fault is that for forgetting a coat?” Rei chided, taking the towel and rubbing down Nagisa’s damp curls affectionately.

“Buh-uh-uh-uh-uh,” he replied while being shaken.

“Exactly,” Rei finished and left a kiss on his still-damp cheek. Nagisa slipped into a long-sleeved t-shirt and tugged at the towel around Rei’s neck.

“You’ll just have to keep me warm, then.” He pulled Rei in mercilessly, smirk fading into a gentle kiss. Rei’s arms wound themselves around Nagisa’s waist as the thunder continued. A hand glided beneath his shirt and he pressed his lips to the corner of Nagisa’s neck.

“The kids aren’t going to sleep through his,” he warned softly.

“Neither will you,” Nagisa teased, pulling him in again.

Rei caught a flash even from behind his eyelids as they heard the loudest clap of thunder yet, followed by a small thud and the inevitable pattering of feet down the stairs above them.

“Oh no, Mizuki’s up,” he mumbled.

“Mm-hmm,” Nagisa continued kissing him.

“Nagisa,” Rei whispered between kisses, “she’s going to make her way down here— any— second…”

Nagisa’s thin arms curled relentlessly around Rei’s neck.

There was an awkward, jerking knock at their bedroom door.

Rei finally managed to break away after having one last kiss stolen from him. He opened the door slowly. Mizuki was standing before them, baby Katsuo bundled precariously in her arms. Rei gasped.

“Mizuki, what are you doing with—?”

“Katsuo’s scared. He needs us to take care of him.”

Nagisa took a tentative step forward. “Honey, let’s put him down now, okay?”

“The storm is making him worried.” Mizuki wobbled under the baby’s weight, clutching him perilously. A small wail came from his toothless mouth. “See?”

“Mizuki,” Rei held out his hand firmly, “Give your brother to me.”

“But I’m the big sister, I need to watch over him!”

Nagisa did not wait for a truce and swooped over her, plucking the baby from her unsteady hands and carrying him to safety by the bed. Katsuo began to cry shrilly and Nagisa bounced him gently, cooing spells to lull him back to sleep. Rei swore he was magic.

“Come here,” Rei turned to his daughter, swinging her into the air and easing her down on their bed. She protested slightly until he swaddled her in their thick comforter. Mizuki crinkled her nose into a frown and Rei brushed a finger against it.

“Your brother is fine. He just needs to go to sleep, like you do, too.”

The tiny girl shook her head firmly, wispy hair floating up around her ears. “He’s scared, I heard him. It’s too loud outside. He doesn’t like it.”

Rei felt compelled to force her to be honest about projecting her own anxieties onto others, but forced down the urge to lecture. Mizuki pulled at his neck to prop herself up and drew back at the dampness in his hair with a cry.

“You’re all wet, did the storm get inside? Where is it?”

“No, darling,” Rei smiled. “We just got caught in the rain outside.”

Mizuki seemed unconvinced and looked about the room nervously.

Rei slipped an arm around her small frame. “Besides, there’s nothing for any of us to worry about, we have Papa here.”

Mizuki raised a skeptical eyebrow. A crack of thunder echoed outside and she shivered visibly.

“Have I never told you the story of how your Papa saved me from a storm once?”

She shook her head, eyes widening. Rei fed off her rapt attention, lowering his voice for dramatic emphasis.

“Ah, well. It was a cool, clear night… at least in the beginning. Our swim club was camping by the ocean, and I foolishly decided to practice swimming while the others were asleep.”

“Why were you swimming at night?”

“I wanted to be as good as the others in our team.”

“Why would you practice if you already knew how to swim?”

“The reason is not important,” Rei sniffed. “The point is, never swim in the ocean alone or at night, it’s extremely dangerous.”

“Get to the good part, Daddy.”

“Of course. Where was I?” He sank back into his hushed storytelling voice as Nagisa snuck out of the room with a finally quiet Katsuo. “The wind began to shiver against the waves and the rain came down fast. I should have turned back before it got any worse, but it was too late. I lost my bearings and the storm started pouring down. I cried out for help, but the thunder was too loud. Eventually the others noticed I was gone and came after me. Your uncle Makoto tried to reach me, but even he got caught in the waves. I was getting very frightened, it looked like no one was going to come for me.”

“But then Papa did, right?”

“Shh, not yet.” Rei held a finger to her lips and she giggled. “By then the storm was even worse than this one is now. It was so dark and the waves were so high I could barely see. Then someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me up. He said, ‘I’ve got you’. But just then a giant wave came straight for us. It shoved us under and for a long time I couldn’t breathe.”

“What happened then?” She tugged at his arm.

“I don’t know,” Rei said with a gleam in his eye. “I really don’t know how we got to shore. But somehow your Papa did it, he swam us both to safety. He jokes around a lot, but when there’s danger, your Papa knows exactly what to do. And he can certainly handle a little storm like this one.” Rei tucked Mizuki’s hair behind her ear.

“All brothers are in bed and accounted for,” Nagisa sighed, slipping back into the room. Mizuki held her arms out to him as he alighted on the bed next to her.

“Daddy says you know how to fight thunderstorms,” she squeezed his waist.

Nagisa chuckled, blinking up at Rei suspiciously. “I do?”

“Yeah. You saved Daddy that one time.”

“Ah,” Nagisa smiled to himself. “No storm gets past me to my family.”

Mizuki squirmed to settle herself in and brushed her icy bare feet against Rei.

“Ah!” he yelped. “That’s it, I’m instigating a mandatory uniform.” Rei fished three pairs of fuzzy socks out of the dresser and yanked the largest pair onto Mizuki’s feet. She giggled and watched the ends flop around. Settling in next to her, Rei reached over to steal a quiet kiss from Nagisa, whose expression was clearly still disappointed that they had been interrupted the first time. Another roll of thunder passed, slightly more distant than the last.

“Can I have kisses, too?” Mizuki looked up at them with round eyes.

“Always,” Nagisa planted one loudly on her cheek. Mizuki giggled and craned her neck to leave a kiss on Rei’s chin. His heart swelled.

“Daddy…” she began pleadingly. Rei should have known her affection came with a price.

“Yes, dear?”

“I left Hopper all alone upstairs. He’s scared, too.”

Rei sighed and rolled out of the bed he had just gotten comfortable in. “I’ll go get him.”

“What do you say, Mizuki?” Nagisa urged her.

“Thank you,” she scrunched her shoulders sweetly.

As Rei made his way up the stairs he could heard the rainfall drumming steadily against the windows. The stairs creaked and the whole house shuddered in the wind. Reaching the top, Rei pushed his daughter’s door open and flipped on the light. He was greeted by a wall of pink.

Mounted above her bed was an elaborate blanket fort with what Rei recognized as the kitchen broom for the center pole. The entrance flaps were propped up by the desk chair and a pair of carefully-stacked pillows. The corners were neatly tucked into the bedframe and its dome was nearly symmetrical. Mizuki’s penchant for architectural flair showed through its entire design.

Shaking his head with a smile, Rei ducked inside the fort in search of her plush penguin. He found it huddled in a small circle with all her other stuffed animals. The two teddy bears were propped against each other in a hug. Rei carefully extricated the stuffed penguin without disturbing the arrangement and snuck out the door.

“I brought a friend,” Rei announced as he stepped back into their bedroom. Mizuki whisked the penguin from his hand and snuggled it tightly.

“There’s Hopper,” Nagisa smiled, “I feel much better now that he’s with us.”

Crawling back under the covers, Rei whispered in Mizuki’s ear. “I saw your newest architectural construction.”

Mizuki flinched with eyes wide, knowing she had been caught.

“The broom was a nice choice, though I think I have an easel you can use next time to make it more structurally sound.”

A grin spread across her face.

“What’s this now?” Nagisa asked curiously.

“Just a project we’re working on,” Rei shrugged, settling back down. The warmth of the two bodies curled at his side stole over him like a familiar smell. He could already feel the drowsiness tugging behind his eyes. He took off his glasses and folded them on the nightstand.

They listened reverently to the rain outside for a while. Another roll of thunder shouted into the distance and Mizuki tensed. Rei squeezed her reassuringly and began stroking her hair. The motion was more soothing to him than it apparently was for her and his eyelids began to droop.

“Where does thunder come from?” Mizuki asked warily.

Rei was about to reply when Nagisa mumbled blithely, “It’s because the clouds are hungry. Their stomachs are rumbling.” Sleep seemed to be taking hold of him as well.

Rei frowned slightly. He’d explained to Nagisa why it was so important they didn’t make up quaint lies to tell their children. He was going to explain about sound of superheated air expanding rapidly outward from the lightning, but he was interrupted again.

“Why are they so hungry? They must have really loud tummies…”

“Clouds are very big, so they have big stomachs,” Nagisa continued lying happily. “They’re hungry because they lose all their rain during the storm.”

Mizuki pondered that for a moment. “What do clouds eat?”

Nagisa yawned. “Takoyaki, mostly.”

It was at this point Rei decided to give up stopping him.

“And sometimes strawberry cake,” Nagisa added.

“Really? We should make some! And then we can give it to the clouds and maybe they’ll stop being so loud.”

“Ah, but you ate the last of our strawberries on Tuesday.”

“That is completely untrue,” Rei grumbled suddenly, “it was you who ate them.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rei-chan,” Nagisa sighed into his pillow. Thunder growled briefly in the distance. The storm seemed to be passing.

“What makes the lightning?” Mizuki asked eagerly.

Feeling himself drifting off, Rei waited to hear what Nagisa would make up next.

“Birds. They take pictures… with the flash on.”

Rei let out a sleepy laugh. Mizuki settled further into the covers between them and wrapped her small hand around Rei’s two fingers.

“Don’t worry, Daddy,” she told him, “Papa will protect us from the hungry clouds. We’re all safe in here.”

Rei opened his heavy eyelids once more and saw Nagisa smile and shrug happily at him. Mizuki was curled sweetly between them and Nagisa looked absolutely content. Rei fought to stay awake just a little longer to savor the warmth between them as the rain lulled them all to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's always time for Reigisa dads. :3
> 
> Find us at butterfliesandpenguins on Tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thump. Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Nagisa groaned and rolled over in their bed. Rei inhaled sleepily.

_Thump, thump, thump._

“No peeking,” Rei murmured. “Call it now. My wager is on six.”

“Five-thirty,” Nagisa yawned. “At least.”

Rei reached for his glasses and peered through them at the clock on the nightstand. 5:26.

_Thump, thump, thump, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP._

Rei draped a 500 yen note over Nagisa’s head. Nagisa snatched it triumphantly and jammed it under his pillow.

“Funny,” Rei mumbled, slumping back under the comforter, “she’s earlier than last year.”

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP._

_BANG._

A small flurry burst through the door and launched itself at their bed.

“CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS! IT’S CHRISTMAS, WAKE UP, WAKE UP! TIME FOR PRESENTS!”

“What presents?” Rei protested innocently. “Today isn’t Christmas, we skipped Christmas this year.”

“HA, HA, VERY FUNNY, DADDY. You said that last year, and it wasn’t true then, either!”

“Did I?” Rei wrinkled his nose. “Drat.”

“Get up, Papa, it’s time for Christmas!!” Mizuki began bouncing over them and occasionally landed on one of their limbs.

“But I’m hibernating for the winter,” Nagisa smiled sleepily. “We penguins need our sleep.”

“Penguins don’t hibernate!” Mizuki pounded her tiny fists into his pillow. “Wake up!”

Nagisa glanced knowingly at Rei, who nodded firmly. In one swift motion the two of them flipped the comforter over Mizuki’s head and wrapped her tightly inside, ignoring her muffled shrieks.

“Would you look at that, the first Christmas present of the day!” Rei exclaimed.

“What should we do with it?” Nagisa put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. “We can’t peek at our gifts yet, we’ll get in trouble.”

“Hmm,” Rei poked and squeezed the lumpy wad of down comforter, eliciting from it shrill giggles and squeaks. “I can’t tell what it is! We’ll just have to put this present under the tree until after breakfast.”

_“No, no, no!” squealed the blanket._

“Come on,” Nagisa heaved with his arms around the package. “Help me lift this one, Rei, it’s really heavy!”

_“I am not!”_

“Up you go,” Rei helped Nagisa tug her off the bed and they carried the entire bundle into the living room, depositing her on the floor. The comforter wriggled for a brief moment before bursting open with a gasp.

“I want Christmas breakfast, too!”

Nagisa set his arms akimbo. “Good grief, Rei, the present was just another mouth to feed! How do you like that?”

“I suppose we’ll have to make due,” he sighed.

“I want ham!” Mizuki scrambled up to tug at Rei’s arms.

“Alright, my little princess,” he scooped her up and made a seat for her in the crook of his arm—she was almost getting too big for that now. “Let’s go get your brother.”

“Do I have to share with him?”

“He gets his own special breakfast,” Nagisa gathered the comforter and carried it back to their bedroom. “Only mushy munchies for Katsuo.”

“Ew,” Mizuki wrinkled her nose.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Rei whispered.

“Wait!” Mizuki gasped, rushing to the window. She tugged back the curtains and shouted, “SNOW!”

“Let me see,” Rei joined her at the window.

Sure enough, a thin layer of powder covered the ground. Rei spied the glistening road and frowned. He snatched his coat from the closet and stepped tentatively outside. The ground crackled underfoot. A thin layer of ice was hidden beneath the snow, leftover from the fickle weather the day before.

“Oh no.” Rei’s frozen breath suddenly fogged his glasses.

“What’s wrong, dad?”

“Nothing, let’s stay inside for now.” He swept her back into the house and returned his coat. Rei slipped into Katsuo’s room at Nagisa’s side.

“The roads are rather icy this morning,” he fretted. “It could be dangerous. What if the driving conditions are too difficult—should we call ahead and tell them not to come?”

Nagisa glanced out the window. “It doesn’t look too bad, I think they’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want to put anyone’s safety at risk by asking them to come here.”

Nagisa’s gaze was calm and reassuring. “My parents will have already left for here by now, and yours aren’t too far away. They’ll manage.”

“Alright, but my brother… he’s the farthest away and he lives in higher elevation, it’s probably worse where he is.”

“He’s a big boy, he can look after himself. Besides, if he’s half as smart a Ryugazaki as you are, then he’s got plenty of brains.”

“Twice mine,” Rei mumbled.

“See? He’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” Rei sighed, trying to be as unconcerned as Nagisa.

“Rei,” Nagisa moved across the room, “which outfit do you want him to wear?”

“Oh!” Rei joined him at the changing table where seven whole outfits were carefully laid out by him the night before. “Hmm, the Reindeer sweater is the most festive, but he looks the most elegant in his dress shirt and slacks. But the stitching on the red shirt is quite complementary with the jeans, and he does look handsome in the knit vest--”

“I’m sure he’ll look perfect in whichever you choose, Rei-chan.” Nagisa kissed him on the cheek and started out the door to make his escape.

“No, but don’t you see?” Rei caught him by the arm. “I plan on using all of these throughout the day, it’s the perfect compromise! Each outfit serves as a backup in case he dirties the first one, and we can rotate them out based on the tone of the party as the need arises.”

“It would be nice to have a backup,” Nagisa squinted at Katsuo, who was fussing with his diaper.

“No need to worry,” Rei gestured dramatically to the closet, “I’ve got everything under control!”

“That’s good, I was worried,” Nagisa smiled and patted him on the shoulder, inching out toward the kitchen.

“It’s alright, Katsuo,” Rei assured him, reaching for the sweater/corduroy combination. “You’re definitely going to look beautiful today. And do you know why?”

“Because it’s Katsuo’s very first Christmas!” Nagisa sang back at them.

“That’s right!” Rei took his tiny hand with a finger, which Katsuo promptly began chewing on. “And it’s going to be just perfect, you’ll see.” Already slightly giddy with excitement, Rei couldn’t help humming a Christmas tune to himself while he dressed the baby. Before bringing him out, Rei made sure to ready their digital camera to document each crucial moment of the special day. After all, Katsuo would only have one first Christmas.

After they had all changed out of their pajamas, Rei assumed command to cook them an extra-nutritious Christmas breakfast. Mizuki took her place in the kitchen to supervise Rei’s cooking. He asked her to crack the eggs and had to help remove the stray bits of shell from the bowl.

“I thought we might add some sliced apples to the table arrangements for when the guests arrive— _Nagisa, what are you doing over there?_ ”

“Spreading Christmas cheer,” he dropped some pink and green marshmallows into a suspicious mug that Mizuki was holding.

“Is that cocoa, young lady?”

“Mm-hm!” She pulled away with a dot of whipped cream on her nose. “Papa said I could…”

“Papa will spoil your breakfast,” Rei frowned, stirring the frying pan.

“Merry Christmas, Rei,” Nagisa said, giving him the traditional you-can’t-possibly-stay-angry-with-me look. He was right.

“Honestly,” Rei sighed for good measure, just to assure them he knew best. His limits were tested when he spied Nagisa spooning something into Katsuo’s mouth. “Is that what I think it is?” he exclaimed in horror.

“Relax, Rei, he just wanted a taste!” Nagisa returned the spoon to his cocoa mug. “I made sure it was cooled off. It’s his first Christmas hot chocolate!”

“This will be his last Christmas if you keep treating his health so recklessly!”

“He’s fine, see?” Nagisa dabbed at his chin brightly, snapping a picture with the digital camera.

“ _Ba, ba, ba, ba!_ ” Katsuo exclaimed in agreement, reaching for the spoon.

“Here, Katsuo,” Mizuki offered her spoon forward, “you can have some of mine, too.”

“Ah, I think that’s enough cocoa for him for one day,” Nagisa laughed nervously under Rei’s glare.

“Mizuki, don’t spill any on your blouse, we need you looking sharp for when your grandparents come today.” Rei eyed her suspiciously.

“I won’t!”

Breakfast was served with a tall glass of 100% apple juice according to Ryugazaki tradition. Rei managed to get seven photos taken before Katsuo smeared puréed peas all over his cable-knit sleeves. Swooping in, Rei quickly changed his outfit for a striped polo and khakis.

“Now we’ve got to light the tree!” Mizuki hopped down from her place at the table.

“Then you’d better find the Magic Christmas Wand.” Nagisa cleared her plate.

“Where is it?” Her eyes brightened fiercely.

“I think I hear it calling out to you,” Nagisa cupped a hand to his ear. _“Mizuki! Come find me!”_

She giggled and bounded down the hallway, throwing opening doors and beginning to search shelves.

“Where’d you hide it this year?” Rei smiled, wiping the rest of Katsuo’s breakfast off his face.

“I snuck into her room while she slept last night, it’s in her closet.”

“You’re quite the Santa Claus,” Rei pulled the baby from his high chair and carried him into the living room.

“You’ve really outdone yourself with the decorations this year,” Nagisa leaned against the wall to survey Rei’s indoor winter wonderland. The baubles on the tree were all color-coordinated with the stockings and wall-hangings, bringing out the tinsel garland he had lined every shelf with.

“But of course,” Rei adjusted his glasses. “A visual theme is essential to creating the perfect holiday aesthetic. I calculate that this party will be 45% more enjoyable with the subliminal messaging of winter bliss from inside the warm comforts of home.”

“Your mom’s going to like these,” Nagisa smiled to himself, running a finger along the individually placed tinsel strands that imitated icicles.

It wasn’t long before they heard a cry of, “Found it!” and Mizuki emerged, holding aloft a toy sceptre. The end was a plastic star lit in pink, and a strand of silver garland had been wrapped along the handle.

“Whew, thank goodness,” Rei sighed with relief. “Now we have the magic to light the tree. Are you ready?”

“Yeah!”

Nagisa stood poised near the outlet at the base of the tree, plug in hand. Straining, Rei lifted Mizuki into the air until she could reach to tap the star on top with the end of her wand three times. The lights on the tree flickered carefully on, casting their glow across the room.

“Yay!” Mizuki clapped.

“Now it’s really Christmas,” Nagisa nodded.

 _“Doesthatmeanwegettoopenpresents?”_ Mizuki burst out.

“Not until your grandparents all get here.” Rei returned her to the ground.

Nagisa pulled out a stack of white paper from under the tree. “Until then, why don’t we cut out some snowflakes to finish decorating?”

“Okay! I’ll make extra for Katsuo since he’s too little for scissors.”

“That’s a good idea,” Rei agreed, reaching for the radio to set the mood with Christmas music. They all took a seat on the floor as Nagisa distributed scissors.

Mizuki accidentally cut too much from her first two snowflakes, which fell apart once they were opened. She asked Rei to help her make one with ballerinas in it. Rei set down his third butterfly-themed snowflake and assisted her. The orchestral music sighed on as the minutes passed.

“I hope the weather’s not keeping them,” Rei couldn’t help glancing out the window.

“The snow has stopped, it’ll probably be melting soon anyway.” Nagisa unfolded another abstract-looking snowflake.

“I hope everyone gets along civilly,” Rei lowered his voice. “It’s been three years since we had your parents over as well as mine.”

“Yeah, they’ve been spending Christmases with each of my sisters for the past few years. Don’t worry, they’ll behave.”

“It’s not just yours I’m worried about,” Rei sighed.

“I know,” Nagisa laughed quietly. “We’ll just serve extra champagne if things get dicey.”

A gentle, measured tap came from the front door.

“Yours, I believe,” Nagisa smiled.

“I’ll get it!” Mizuki hopped to her feet.

“Hand me those scissors first, my little warrior princess,” Rei chided. “Thank you.”

Mizuki bounded to the door and pulled it open eagerly.

“Grandma!”

“Hello, sweetheart!”

“Merry Christmas,” came a curt male voice behind her.

“What do you say, Mizuki?” Nagisa urged.

“Merry Christmas, grandpa!”

“We’re glad you made it,” Rei stood to usher them in out of the cold. “How were the roads?”

“A bit slippery, but I factored this weather as a possibility and bought traction tires early this year,” Rei’s father sniffed. “It wasn’t much of a problem.”

“I trust you’re all well?” His mother unwound her scarf. “There’s been some nasty illnesses going around, I hear.”

“We’re in good health, mother.” Rei smiled, hugging her.

“Did you bring presents?” Mizuki grinned up at them expectantly.

Rei stayed her shoulder. “Mizuki, that’s not a proper thing to ask.”

“Of course we did, dear,” Rei’s mother handed her a sack of gifts. “Would you put these under the tree for me?”

“Yay!”

“Rei, dear, your decorations are exquisite!” His mother admired the interior with a hand to her mouth. “I love the theme, and the touch of magenta offsets the blues and silver so well!”

The son glowed with pride and crossed his arms modestly. “It was nothing, really. Did you notice the teardrop-themed ornaments on the tree versus the more geometrical mantelpieces?”

“Yes, it contrasts so well, it gives the room such a sophisticated sense of beauty!”

Nagisa chuckled to himself from behind them.

“Well hello there, young man. My, how you’ve grown.”

Rei turned to find his father lifting Katsuo into the air.

“He’s eight months now,” Nagisa beamed proudly.

“Mm-hm,” Rei’s father didn’t take his eyes off the boy.

“Daisuke, say hello to your son-in-law. You haven’t seen him since summer.”

“I haven’t seen my grandson since then, either.” He gave them a sheepish, sideways glance. “You two need to visit more often.”

“Sorry, there’s hasn’t been much time,” Rei shrugged apologetically. “He keeps us so busy…”

“Well, you could just bring them for the day some time, instead of having to formally ask us to babysit for—”

“Daisuke! Shh,” Rei’s mother nudged him with her elbow. “Not yet.”

“Oh. My mistake,” he hunched his shoulders.

“I apologize for my husband,” Rei’s mother shuffled towards the tree. “How have you been, Nagisa?”

“Busy,” he nodded. “It’s true, little Katsuo is a handful.”

Daisuke scoffed quietly. “Surely you can’t be as busy as my son here, he’s the one with the full-time career here, how’s the job going, Rei?”

“Father, please…”

“Daisuke, you behave yourself. Nagisa is a stay-at-home parent. Just because we both worked with our sons doesn’t mean everyone should.”

“Thanks, Ryoko,” Nagisa winked at her.

Rei shot him an apologetic look. Nagisa smiled and shook his head.

“Grandma,” Mizuki tugged at her blouse, “want to come see the snowflakes I made?”

“Absolutely, darling.”

Rei peered out the window anxiously. “Have either of you heard from my brother yet?”

“No, he should be on his way by now, I would hope…” Ryoko’s forehead creased.

“I do hope the weather hasn’t been too much of a hazard for him.”

Rei’s father was still transfixed on Katsuo, who was sucking on his own fist bashfully. “Yes, you’re such a handsome young fellow, aren’t you?” He cradled the baby fondly against his shoulder.

Rei slipped the camcorder out of his pocket and quietly captured the moment on film.

Suddenly there was a small spluttering sound and greenish liquid erupted onto Daisuke’s coat as Katsuo spit up his breakfast.

Reflexively, Rei glanced at Nagisa for help and caught him smirking. As soon as he caught Rei’s eye he bit his lip and rubbed his nose distractedly. A smile was threatening Rei’s own lips as he stopped recording, telling himself they would appreciate the footage one day.

“Here, I’ll take him, dad.”

Daisuke blinked at the baby, watching the green string of spit pulling between his coat and Katsuo’s lip. “If you like me so much, my boy, why don’t you just say so?”

Nagisa laughed. “He’ll be able to soon. Give it about four months.”

“Two or three, I should think,” Daisuke watched fondly, delicately removing his coat. “He’s part Hazuki, after all.”

Nagisa smiled to himself as Ryoko took the coat from Rei’s offered hands.

“Here, I’ll take care of it.”

“It’s alright, mother,” Rei protested, “I can—”

“It’s no problem, Rei,” she clutched the coat and started towards the bathroom sink. “My two boys didn’t start out as clean freaks, you know.”

Chuckling, Rei carried Katsuo off to change into his third Christmas outfit now that his polo was covered in half-digested peas. He decided it was time for the dress shirt ensemble since the festivities were beginning and this would be the optimal time to capture his look on film.

Just then the doorbell rang twice. He heard the delighted shouts of the Hazuki parents before he emerged to greet them.

“Grandma!”

“HELLO, my sweet pea, how are you? Come give your grandma Minako a kiss!”

“Daisuke! It’s been a while, how’s the family business?”

“Well as can be expected,” Rei heard his father say stiffly.

“Come in,” Rei called, emerging into the living room clamor.

“Look at this big boy!” Nagisa’s mother beelined straight for Katsuo and she kissed his face loudly.

“Merry Christmas, Minako,” Rei laughed nervously, already slightly overwhelmed by the Hazuki enthusiasm.

“Rei, dear, how are you? You look so thin, is my son feeding you enough?”

“Yes, ma’am! Er—we try to share the cooking responsibilities—”

“It must be that job of yours, you’re too overworked! Tell them you’re a family man now, you need to spend time with your children.”

“A—alright…”

“Grandma!” Mizuki clung to her legs.

“What is it, baby?” Minako knelt down to her level, round face glowing.

“I made a ballerina snowflake! Look!”

“All by yourself? That’s incredible!”

Mizuki scuffed her feet. “Daddy helped… a little.”

“Well, I think that’s very special.” The Hazuki grandmother tapped Mizuki’s nose lightly.

“Daddy, they’re here, we can open presents now, right?”

There was a booming laugh from Nagisa’s father. “She certainly knows what she wants, Nagisa. Takes after your mother that way.”

“Confidence is an invaluable trait in a young lady,” Minako told him loftily.

“Now, now,” Rei’s mother waved a hand, “surely patience and sensibility are equally as important traits.”

“Oh, Ryoko,” Minako laughed heartily, “you’re always so prudent and discerning.”

Rei’s mother looked slightly offended. Daisuke was about to retort when Nagisa stepped in.

“Come inside, mom, have a seat. Would you mind holding Katsuo while we get the gifts ready?”

“Of course, dear. Come here, my little sugar plum,” she cooed, scooping up the baby in her arms. “You know you’re the third Hazuki grandson and still the most smartly dressed?”

Rei rubbed the back of his neck. “You really think so? He grows out of outfits so fast, it’s hard to keep a wardrobe for him. Still, the cut of the sleeves on this one makes him look taller and more mature—”

“Oh, of course,” she nodded vaguely. “So when can start buying tiny tuxedos for the next one? Can we expect a fourth grandson soon? Or maybe another girl? You can never have too many girls in the family.”

Rei tripped over a gift bag. “Er—I don’t—that is, we… Nagisa and I haven’t decided on having any—”

“Mom,” Nagisa sighed, “be careful, or Rei might burst a blood vessel. We need him to help cook dinner later.”

“I was only asking, you two needn’t be so modest, you can tell me!”

“Everyone,” Rei suddenly exclaimed, voice cracking slightly. “Gather round the tree, we have seats for you all. Mizuki is eager to hand out the presents.”

The grandparents all took their places in the living room, Ryugazakis arranging their chairs at a safe distance from the Hazukis, who happily scooted closer to compensate.

“Mizuki,” Nagisa handed her the Magic Christmas Wand, “will you do the honors?”

She nodded firmly and set to work distributing the gifts to their intended recipients while Rei handed out mugs of fresh coffee and cocoa.

“Well,” Nagisa’s father rubbed his hands eagerly once everyone had a small pile of gifts at their feet, “Mizuki, you’d better dive in! That red one there is from us, just so you know.”

“Wait!” Rei signaled for a halt. “Who has the Christmas Moose?”

“Me!” Mizuki lifted a brown sack into the air. The Christmas Moose was really a bean bag reindeer that Mizuki had called a moose when she was three years old. The name and the tradition had stuck ever since.

“We pass it around,” Rei reminded everyone, mostly for the Hazukis’ benefit, “and whoever is holding it gets to open one of their presents next.”

“Aw, but it’s so much more exciting to go for it all at once,” Nagisa’s father protested with a childish grin.

“Tadashi, this is their house, their rules,” Minako admonished him with a twinkle in her eye.

“Can we, Daddy?” The girl turned pleading eyes onto Rei, a look she had most definitely learned from Nagisa.

“But the Christmas Moose is tradition, and besides, it’s the best way to capture each moment on film.”

“Please?” she begged.

Rei tugged the camcorder out of his pocket forlornly.

Nagisa smiled at him placatingly. “Maybe it’s time for a new Christmas tradition, Rei.”

His defense crumbled. “Alright, go ahead. Just show me each one after you’ve opened it, understood?”

“Yay!” Mizuki cried, tearing into her first gift. Excited chatter filled the room as paper was torn and bows were discarded.

Rei’s hand flew to his lips. “Don’t forget to save the wrapping paper!”

“Wow, a new video game!”

“Ryoko, dear, you’re so thoughtful…”

“I haven’t had one of these in ages!”

“Does anyone have scissors?”

Rei did his best to capture the gifts on film, making sure to sneak shots of Katsuo bouncing on his grandmother’s knee, surrounded by the lights and sounds of his first Christmas morning. As soon as he turned the camera away he heard a yelp.

“Oh dear, all over your sweet little outfit…”

Rei jumped to his feet to see a brown stain growing on Katsuo’s dress shirt. He started forward. “Is he alright??”

“Yes, he just knocked the coffee out of my hand is all…”

“Was it hot? Is he hurt?” Rei rushed to his son’s side urgently. Nagisa rose warily to his feet as well.

“No, it was cooled, everything is fine,” Minako assured him. “He just has a dress shirt in a new color now is all.”

“Thank goodness,” Rei sighed, whisking the baby away with trembling hands. “I’ll take care of it.”

Rei made his way back to Katsuo’s room to change his outfit for the third time, slightly pleased at the chance to show off the sleek red button-down shirt.

When he made his way back to his seat Ryoko was urging Nagisa to turn to his own gifts. Daisuke took the baby protectively and cradled him with a smile.

“Is this one alright?” Nagisa looked up at him, holding Rei’s carefully wrapped gift.

Rei nodded, taking his seat. He watched as Nagisa plucked the ends reverently open, having learned by now that Rei placed a high importance on saving the wrapping paper.

Inside was an embossed envelope containing a note and two stubs--tickets to take Nagisa to the new paleolithic exhibit at the Natural History museum. Nagisa turned over the piece of paper to see a receipt for reservations to one of the fanciest restaurants in town.

“Read the card,” Rei’s mother urged him.

“This coupon good for two childrens’ admission to one weekend at grandma and grandpa Ryugazaki’s,” he read aloud softly.

“We figured you two could use a little vacation,” Ryoko smiled.

Rei held his breath as Nagisa blinked quietly at the envelope in front of him. Suddenly Nagisa rose and grabbed Rei’s hand, tugging him out of the living room and through the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway to the laundry room, where Rei had just enough time to spy a bouquet of mistletoe hanging above them before he was yanked in for a deep kiss.

“Thank you, Rei,” Nagisa whispered as they pulled apart.

“Do you like it? I hope it’s an adequate gift--”

“It’s perfect.” His eyes shone. “I’ve missed spending time with you, just the two of us.”

“Then consider this a promise of more times to come,” Rei pulled him close.

“Speaking of promises...” Nagisa reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small gift, wrapped in sparkling paper.

Rei took it tentatively and gently peeled at the corners. He opened the tiny box and gasped. Inside was one of the old Friendship Rings they had exchanged in high school, now mounted on a delicate gold chain. He lifted it out gingerly.

“That’s where it went! I had discovered the other day that it was gone, but I was too nervous to tell you.”

“Yeah, I stole it,” Nagisa confessed, smiling slyly. “I’m surprised you noticed, though.”

“Of course I did,” Rei admired the chain and the fond memories it encircled.

Nagisa undid the clasp and slipped the chain around Rei’s neck, tucking the ring gently under his collar.

“I think it will be more beautiful out in the open,” Rei smiled, tugging the ring over his shirt so it was visible. He straightened it fondly. Nagisa pulled him in for another kiss under the mistletoe.

Rei heard the slapping of bare feet on linoleum before he felt the tug at his shirt. “Grandma Hazuki told me to come get you guys because she says you can’t have too much fun without us on Christmas.”

“All right, Mizu, we’re coming,” Rei ruffled her hair.

Nagisa winked and squeezed his hand as she led them back to the living room.

“Rei, this hat is great, I can’t wait to wear it fishing!” Tadashi slipped it on his head and gave them a thumbs-up.

“Thank you for the bath salts, Nagisa,” Ryoko smiled modestly.

“I figured you could use a spa day,” Nagisa said charmingly.

Suddenly there was a firm knock at the door. Rei straightened, eyes widening.

“I’ll get it!” Mizuki announced, pounding toward the door. She heaved it open and gasped. “Uncle Ryou!”

“I apologize for my lateness, everyone!” Rei’s brother scratched his head in the doorway. “The roads were a bit tricky to navigate, I had to take an alternate route.”

“Ryou, you made it!” Rei hurried to usher him in out of the cold, heart brimming. “I’m so glad, we were worried!”

“Merry Christmas, little brother.” Ryou hugged him briefly and pulled Rei’s glasses down the tip of his nose.

“After all these years,” Rei reset his glasses delicately, trying to recover some dignity, “you still insist on doing that.”

“Invariably.” Ryou laughed. “I trust you’re all well?”

“Naturally.”

“Mizuki,” Rei’s brother knelt down to her eye level, “I’m sorry it wasn’t more timely, but I do have a present for you.”

“Yes,” she whispered triumphantly, pumping her fist. She took the thin package from his gloved hand and peeled back the ends carefully. Rei hastily tugged out his camcorder and stepped back to film the moment.

“What is it, Mizuki?” Nagisa called from across the room, standing on tip toe to see.

“Oh!” she gasped, clutching a hardback book.

“Read it out loud,” Ryou encouraged. “Go on.”

She frowned in concentration. “The Nature’s Kingdom… En-cy-clo-... pe-di-a… of Penguins.”

“Awesome!” Nagisa grinned. “I can’t wait to read it with you! Can you bring it here, sweetie? Papa wants to see, too.”

“What do you say, Mizuki?” Rei reminded her with a loving tap on the shoulder.

“Thank yoooou,” she sang to Ryou.

“You’re most welcome,” he smiled proudly.

Ryou made his greetings to all the grandparents in the room and accepted Nagisa’s offer of coffee. Katsuo began to fuss and Rei collected him, swaying him gently.

“I know what you need,” Rei whispered, planting a kiss on his forehead and heading for the baby’s bedroom. “Looks like it’s time for the vest and pleated slacks combination!”

 _“Ba, ba, ba, ba,”_ Katsuo babbled.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Rei nodded, slipping his old outfit off and exchanging it for the alternative Christmas attire. This time no outfits had been dirtied, Rei had just felt it was time to showcase a different side of his son’s excellent style.

When he returned and passed Katsuo of to the next grandparent, everyone had settled into the lull of gentle conversation. Nagisa beckoned Rei to the kitchen.

“We should start dinner,” he turned on the oven.

Rei’s mother followed them quietly and unfurled a neatly pressed apron.

“No, Ryoko, go relax with the others, we’ll take care of dinner,” Nagisa assured her, taking her hands winningly. “Please, have a seat.”

“Nonsense,” She sniffed. “I’ve had enough small talk, let me give you boys a hand. Now, what can I do to assist?”

“All right, then,” Nagisa shook his head, “you’re too elegant of a lady for me to refuse. Would you wash and peel the potatoes?”

“Of course.” She smiled at Nagisa fondly, as if a part of her secretly adored him. It was a look Rei had felt himself turn onto Nagisa countless times before.

“You too, Rei,” she turned to him in mock sternness. “Your husband needs your help.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he set to washing his hands. As soon as Ryoko turned to find the potato peeler, Rei stole up behind Nagisa and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered, kissing Nagisa behind the ear and once on the cheek for good measure.

Turning, Nagisa patted him on the face with a spatula and smiled fondly.

“It’s a beautiful Christmas, Rei,” he whispered, kissing him sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very unfortunate Valentines Day. Kids aren't all sunshine and roses, after all.

“Papa…”

“What is is, Mizuki?” Rei fastened his bowtie in the bathroom mirror distractedly.

“I don’t feel good.”

Rei tensed. “Okay, I’ll be there in a moment, sweetie.”

“No,” she moaned pitifully, “I want Papa.”

“Papa’s busy with your brother downstairs,” Rei scrambled down the hallway into her room. He found his daughter wrapped in a blanket and staring forlornly at the floor. Her face was pale and slack. _Oh no_ , Rei thought, _not tonight. Please not right now_.

He checked his watch. Their dinner reservations were less than 50 minutes away. The babysitter was scheduled to arrive any moment. Rei had planned the perfect Valentines Day evening out for Nagisa and their night was suddenly dangling by a thread.

Rei pressed a palm to her forehead. It felt sweaty and clammy. “Where does it hurt?” he asked.

The little girl shook her head and pointed vaguely at her stomach.

“Okay,” Rei tried to tick off home remedies in his mind for a bellyache. “Is it a sharp pain, or a queasy pain?”

Mizuki scrunched her eyebrows incredulously and gave a particularly affected moan.

“Rei?” Nagisa called from downstairs, clearly in distress. “Um, could I get your help? Quickly, please.”

A twinge of dread plucked at his gut. “Just a minute!”

“I want Papa,” Mizuki repeated.

“Perhaps if you sip some water you’ll feel better,” Rei patted her gingerly, trying to pull away.

Suddenly Mizuki’s eyes went wide and she belched uncomfortably.

“Oh, no. Okay. Let’s go,” Rei scooped her up off the floor and propelled her toward the bathroom at arm’s length like a missile seeking its target. His heart sank as he heard retching and a morbid splattering on the linoleum just inches from the toilet bowl. They both tried to sidestep the mess as Rei held back his daughter’s hair while she finished vomiting into the toilet.

“Rei?” Nagisa called again, more desperate this time.

“Can’t,” he squeaked back, trying to hold his breath from the smell of sick. “It’s okay, sweetie,” he reassured Mizuki as she moaned pitifully. “Just take a deep breath.”

She shivered as he did his best to clean her up and offered her a glass of water. She took it timidly.

“Does this mean… I can’t eat my Valentines candy?” she sniffed.

Rei let out an exasperated chuckle. “We’ll see.”

He stayed with her until she nodded three times that she was done vomiting, and carried her to her bed. Rei hurried down the stairs for cleaning supplies, discovering a sick stain on his dress shirt along the way with a groan. Nagisa jumped when he passed by the living room.

“Oh, Rei-chan, you scared me.” He was half-dressed for the occasion, but still wore a wrinkled t-shirt and was clutching a wailing Katsuo.

“What happened?” Rei asked distractedly.

“He… got loose in the living room.” Nagisa sidestepped to reveal a shattered lamp on the floor.

Rei blanched. “Is he hurt?”

“I don’t think so.” The baby began to screech in his arms. “Could you help me pick up the glass?” he nearly snapped, visibly tense.

“In a minute, Mizuki just threw up, I have to clean--”

“Oh geez, really?” He re-adjusted his grip on the squirming Katsuo. “It’s fine, go ahead…”

“I’ll be right down as soon as I can,” Rei promised.

“Just go, I’ll take care of him.” Nagisa sighed.

Rei clenched his fist and marched to the kitchen for the cleaning spray and paper towels. When he finished cleaning the upstairs bathroom he rushed into Mizuki’s room, placing a large mixing bowl at the side of her bed.

“Just in case, okay?”

She tugged at the bowl and clutched it to herself. “Where’s Papa?”

“He’s busy right now, Mizu.” Rei tried not to sound hurt. He knew Nagisa was quick to shower their children with sympathy and affection, something he didn’t quite have the knack for, but he didn’t believe coddling her would help the situation. “Do you need anything?”

She pouted quietly into her bowl.

Rei sighed. “How about a hug?”

She shook her head.

Rei’s hand hovered over her uncertainly. Why couldn’t children come with an instruction manual? He glanced forlornly at his watch. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Katsuo gave a fresh wail.

“Rei, could you get it?”

“I—Mizuki, just a moment—”

The girl moaned and slouched over her mixing bowl. Rei jumped.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to—” Rei gingerly pulled back her hair again.

“No…” she whined. “Just want Papa.”

“Alright. Fine, just— I’ll be right back.”

“Are you getting Papa?”

“Yes,” Rei lied to placate her. “Just hang on.” He slipped out of the room and hurried down the stairs. Nagisa was already at the door, struggling to keep an arm around their squirming son. It was the babysitter.

“—can’t tonight, I’m so sorry. We’ll pay you for your trouble,” Rei heard from the stairs. His heart sank. Their evening plans had officially gone up in smoke.

“Here,” Rei took Katsuo from Nagisa like a baton pass in a relay and carried him politely away. He sighed, mourning the death of their much-needed date as he bounced the baby in the crook of his elbow. Katsuo’s crying subsided to a weary whimper. Even he seemed defeated.

Nagisa returned from the front door as if stepping on eggshells and grimaced apologetically. He looked like he’d forgotten how to exhale.

“Is Mizuki alright?”

Rei hunched his shoulders. “She wants you.”

Nagisa smiled sadly. “She loves you too, Rei. She just wants permission to stay up and play Pokémon.”

“You don’t have to give it to her, you know,” Rei protested.

“Someone has to,” Nagisa whispered, heading upstairs.

“Katsuo,” Rei told him sternly, “when you grow up, I need you to be on my side. I can’t be the only sensible one around here, it’s too much unpopularity for one person.”

The baby began chewing on his fingers, drool running to his bib.

Rei eyed the shards of glass on the living room carpet. He kissed the fuzzy top of Katsuo’s head. “I’m glad you’re safe, anyway.”

Eventually Rei managed to deposit Katsuo in his crib and cleaned up the hazardous mess in the living room. Soon Nagisa joined him, having worked his magic on their daughter.

“She’s fine,” he assured Rei. “Katsuo?”

“In bed,” Rei nodded.

They both finally exhaled and slumped back onto the couch in unison.

“Well…” Nagisa started.

“That’s that.” Rei rubbed his temples.

“I called and cancelled our reservations, too.”

“Thanks,” Rei sighed. “There goes our perfect plan.”

They sat in brief silence, staring at the wall ahead of them, as if giving their brains a chance to catch up with the chaos their bodies had just lived through.

“Oh, I did get you something,” Rei darted to the closet and fished a heart-shaped box out of his pocket. “Happy Valentines Day,” he placed it sheepishly in Nagisa’s lap.

“Oh, thank you, Rei-chan.” Nagisa squinted at the label. “‘Gourmet all-natural, sugar-free chocolates,’” he read aloud.

“They’re fortified with vitamin B and can help boost your immune system. I thought you could use it since it’s winter and you’re around the kids all day…”

Nagisa’s smile seemed strained. Perhaps it was just the stress of the evening.

“Why don’t we share them?” He scooted the box between them.

“Certainly.”

They each selected a morsel and chewed carefully. Nagisa frowned slowly and appeared to forget how to swallow. Rei couldn’t taste much chocolate beyond the chalky, medicinal texture.

“They’re…” Nagisa hesitated.

“They’re terrible,” Rei admitted in defeat.

“Yep. Yes, they are.” Nagisa set the box aside unceremoniously. “Sorry, Rei, it was sweet of you to think of my… health.”

“This will go down in history as our most un-beautiful Valentines Day,” Rei straightened his glasses, trying to maintain what was left of his dignity.

Nagisa stood up suddenly and offered Rei his hand, pulling him to his feet. Rei was surprised and relieved when Nagisa tugged him close and wrapped him in a large hug.

“It’s just a day, Rei. We can have an evening together any old night.”

Rei sighed into Nagisa’s soft, blond curls, which were a bit overdue for a haircut. “You’re right, of course. We’ll make up for it soon.”

“Mmhmm.”

They held each other, savoring the momentary peace from the night’s whirlwind of disaster. A song floated through Rei’s mind, and he began humming it softly. Nagisa tilted his head in recognition. It was a song they had danced to at their wedding. Rei sang the first line gently in his ear.

“ _Have I told you lately that I love you, could I tell you once again somehow? Have I said with all my heart and soul how I adore you? Well darling, I’m telling you now…_ ”

“Hmm,” Nagisa hummed blissfully, squinting for recall. “And then…” he began singing as well, voice slightly hoarse.  “ _Have I told you lately when I’m sleeping, every dream I dream is you somehow? Have I told you that I’d like to share your love forever? Well darling, I’m telling you now._ ”

Rei smiled. “It’s been a while since we’ve heard that one.”

“Rei?” Nagisa looked up at him, his slightly blurry face just out of Rei’s focus. “I don’t care one bit about having the perfect day as long as I’m with you at the end of it.

Rei’s heart flooded with affection. He chuckled softly. “That’s good, because even the most perfect plans aren’t childproof, apparently.”

Nagisa squeezed him tightly for good measure.

Rei squeezed him back. “Happy Valentines Day, Nagisa.” 

“It’s not over just yet,” he smirked. “Let’s make dinner and finish getting the kids to bed. Then we can finish celebrating.”

“Alright,” Rei smiled. “I’ll check on Mizuki.”

“Um,” Nagisa stayed his arm. “You’d better let me go to her, Rei-chan.”

“Fine,” Rei sighed resignedly. “But wait,” he tugged Nagisa back.

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Rei whispered.

“I love you, too,” Nagisa promised. He kissed Rei sweetly. “Ew,” he drew back with his nose scrunched. “You still taste like those chocolates.”

“So do you,” Rei pursed his lips.

“I think there’s still some champagne in the cupboard that we can fix that with.”

Rei kissed Nagisa’s hand as romantically as he knew how. “Maybe the night isn’t completely lost after all.”

“Are you trying to be charming?”

Rei raised an eyebrow hopefully. “Is it working?”

“Definitely,” Nagisa grinned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing something for Valentines for these two, and it accidentally became another chapter of Fathers' Love. Sorry it became like 60% Mizuki vomiting, though. :) The perils of fatherhood.
> 
> We're Butterfliesandpenguins on Tumblr!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach episode. Featuring: Baby's First Beach Trip and more dad jokes.

“Have you got the disinfectant and the first-aid kit?”

“In the car, as always,” Nagisa called over his shoulder, snatching up Katsuo.  
  
“Blanket? Towels?”

“Check, check.”  
  
“Hmm…” Rei hooked a finger over his lip pensively. “Floatation devices?”

Nagisa tossed him a pair of water wings and a pink, spotted inner tube. “All accounted for.”

_Beep, beeeeeep!_

Rei yelped as their car horn honked earnestly from the driveway.

“Come on, let’s go! Beach trip, beach trip!”

“Mizuki, get down from there, please!” Rei barked and folded his arms disapprovingly.

“Papa said I could drive!”

“He most certainly did not,” Rei glared questioningly at Nagisa, whose eyes widened innocently.

“Of course not… why would I ever… Mizuki, listen to your father!”

“Aww…”

“You can get the sandcastle buckets from the garage, Mizu,” Rei waved at them from the front door.

“Okay!”

Snatching up the coolers and tote bags containing their picnic lunch, Rei marched toward the door and called after Nagisa. “Shall we depart?" 

“Away!” Nagisa hiked the baby up in his arms and dashed toward the door, but froze right before stepping outside. He sniffed briefly and wrinkled his nose at Katsuo’s pants. “Wait… not quite.”

Rei sighed as Nagisa jogged back to the baby’s room for a clean diaper. He stayed his anxieties by double-checking everything in their trunk and applying another layer of sunscreen to Mizuki’s squirming arms.

“Daddyyyy,” she protested.

“Melanoma is a very serious disease, Mizu, it’s important to be fully protected even for short periods of exposure—”

“I’m not gonna get Melon-Cobra, or whatever!”

“Certainly not while I’m around,” Rei tapped a dot of the white cream onto the tip of her nose.

“Daddy…” she smudged it away with the back of her hand and promptly smeared it on her father’s cheek. “Then you have to put some on, too. Did you?”

“Twice,” he nodded importantly.

“You’re so weird.”

“Incoming!” Nagisa sang, the last few tote bags hanging from his free elbow as he speed-walked down the driveway. “Inside pass!” he called, plopping Katsuo into Rei’s arms. “Watch out, he’s slimed up.”

Before Rei had time to ask what that meant, Katsuo pulled his fist out of his mouth with a faint “pop” and made a grab for Rei’s glasses. Thanks to experience, Rei snatched them away in the nick of time, but the baby mercilessly smeared a slobbery palm all over Rei’s nose. Rei inhaled through clenched teeth and held the squirming infant gingerly at arms’ length.

“Okay, here we go, Katsuo, buckle up!” Nagisa swooped back in and lifted him into the carseat.

Rei felt a tapping at his knee. Mizuki was stifling a laugh in one hand and nudging him with the packet of baby wipes in the other.

Thank you, Rei mouthed with a slight shudder and wiped his face with one.

“BEACH TRIP!!” Nagisa flung his hands in the air.

“BEACH TRIP!!!” Mizuki squealed with him.

“Let’s set sail, captain!” Nagisa saluted and Mizuki copied him.

Rei snapped to attention and saluted back.

“All aboard the Ryugazaki Express!”

“That’s trains, Rei-chan, trains can’t go in the ocean.”

“Er… the S. S. Ryugazaki?”

“We should call it the S. S. Mizuki!” their daughter clambered into the car.

“Now boarding the S. S. Mizuki!” Rei buckled her in and took his place in the driver’s seat.

“Does that make me captain?”

“You can be the co-captain,” Nagisa buckled himself in and rolled down the windows.

“Do co-captains get to drive?”

As the radio came on Rei said, “Absolutely not,” drowning out Nagisa’s reply to her, though he was sure he saw a wink aimed at the backseat.

“Have you got the camera, Rei?”

He patted the nylon case slung around his shoulder. “Loaded and primed.”

“Good, because do you know why today’s trip is so special?” Nagisa called to the backseat occupants like he was addressing a classroom of students.

“Oh, brother,” Mizuki huffed comically. 

“Because it will be Katsuo’s first time at the ocean!” Rei answered proudly, backing them out into the road.

“That’s right! Baby’s first beach trip!” Nagisa sang.

“I’ve been to the beach lots of times,” their daughter reminded them importantly.

“Yes, but your first trip was the most special one, and now it’s your brother’s turn.” Nagisa turned the dial on the A/C up all the way and Rei adjusted it back down. “Besides, your first time on the beach you were afraid to touch the sand and just hopped from towel to towel and made us carry you.”

“Nuh- _uh_!”

“Mm-hmm.” Nagisa nodded.

“Only babies do that,” Mizuki folder her arms.

“That’s because you were one.”

The drive was over an hour through the mountains and Nagisa plugged in Mizuki’s CD of songs about dinosaurs that she hummed along happily to. Nagisa sang even louder than her, but had a tendency to make up the words he didn’t know, which Mizuki corrected impatiently. Katsuo squealed excitedly from the back seat.

“OCEAN, OCEAN! I see it!” Mizuki pressed her nose to the window.

“Ten points to Mizuki!” Nagisa declared.

Rei navigated the winding beach roads as the trees turned more bare and salt-swept. They parked along the driftwood posts and Mizuki was the first to leap out onto the sandy pavement.

“Come on!” she begged her family urgently.

“Whoever helps carry the supplies out of the car gets ten points,” Rei prompted encouragingly.

“I already have ten points and I’m already winning, so…” Mizuki shrugged him off matter-of-factly.

“Mizu, help your father unload the trunk.” Nagisa’s warning voice was always disguised sweetly. Rei was jealous of his talent for persuasion without ever sounding stern or flustered, something he had yet to master.

“Okaaaay,” she trudged to the trunk and accepted a burden of backpacks and water bottles.

“It’s a beautiful day,” Rei sighed at the wind, watching the seagulls tilt above them.

“Daddy, daddy, can I take my shoes off?”

“Wait until we’re away from the road, there could be litter and sharp objects…”

Mizuki dashed onto the sand and shouted back, “Okay, _now_ can I?”

“Yes, sweetie, go ahead,” Nagisa smiled.

They unloaded the picnic supplies as she squealed happily, kicking over small dunes.

“Just a moment! We’ve got to stop for a picture to get Katsuo’s first reaction to the beach,” Rei withdrew their expensive digital camera.

“Oh, you’re right!” Nagisa covered the baby’s eyes and poised him for the big reveal. “Ready?”

“Now!” Rei directed from behind the lens.

Nagisa lifted his hand, turning the baby towards the coastline and gasped dramatically. “What’s that over there, Katsuo?”

The shutter clicked rapidly. Katsuo blinked and looked back up at Nagisa.

“Now let’s show him the sand,” Rei said, excitement brimming in his voice.

Nagisa plopped the baby down and they leaned over him encouragingly.

“Hurry up,” Mizuki called in the distance, “Ocean, ocean!”

“No ocean until we all come with you!” Rei called back sharply. When he turned around Katsuo had grabbed a fistful of sand and was aiming it straight for his open mouth. Rei yelped and accidentally snapped a photo while Nagisa tugged his tiny fist away just a moment too late. Katsuo frowned and smacked his sand-caked lips. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Mizuki whined, stamping eagerly and tugging at her own shirt.

“Okay, little angelfish, we’re coming.” Nagisa hoisted Katsuo over his shoulder and Rei sighed, chasing after the baby’s plump cheeks with a wet wipe.

“Yaaaay!” Mizuki yanked off the clothes over her swimsuit and lurched toward the waves but stopped short. She carefully folded her shirt and shorts and marched them over toward Rei, who received them obligingly.

“Daddy, can you make sure these don’t get sandy?” she whispered loudly.

He nodded gravely. “I shall guard them with all the diligence that has been passed down the Ryugazaki family for generations.”

“Okay,” she smiled, and sprinted off toward the shoreline.

Nagisa chuckled as they caught up with her. “You remind me of your uncle Haru when faced with the ocean. Except with a touch of your father right around the compulsive processing.” 

“By that do you mean her sense of forethought and gentle tact?” Rei sniffed, delicately placing her clothes in his backpack.

“Of course, Rei-chan,” Nagisa smirked.

Mizuki’s feet slapped against the shallow waves, scattering droplets to her tiny shrieks of delight. They watched her for a moment before Rei cleared his throat.

“Location scouting time! We’ve got to find the perfect spot for the Ryugazaki Beach Base.”

“I’ll find it, I’ll find it!” Mizuki waved her hand and stumbled back toward them.

“Let’s see, we’ll need enough damp sand for a sturdy sandcastle foundation… Low tide was 46 minutes ago, so we’ll want to be far enough back that the waves don’t catch us unawares and—”

“Sandcastle TSUNAMI!” Mizuki demonstrated with her arms and various whooshing noises.

“Precisely,” Rei nodded.

“How about over here?” Nagisa suggested, plodding to slightly higher ground.

Mizuki scampered ahead of him and inspected the sand quality thoughtfully. She set her hands on her hips and shook her head.

“Alright, but Katsuo wants us to find a spot soon, and Papa’s arms are getting tired.” The baby squirmed eagerly and pulled at Nagisa’s shirt. 

Mizuki frowned at different plots of sand for another few minutes before she was satisfied. “Here!”

“The perfect spot.” Rei set down their bags gratefully.

“Not quite,” Mizuki waved dismissively, “but it _will_ have to do.”

“Thank you for compromising your beach real estate ideals for our sake,” Nagisa spread a towel and laid down Katsuo with a sigh of relief. The baby’s eyes widened and he kicked his feet in excitement.

“Alright, team, you know what to do.” Rei distributed the collapsed plastic floaty toys, saving the spotted pink inner tube for himself. “Assume the position!”

Mizuki gripped the ends of both water wings at once and inhaled loudly.

“Ready… go!”

The three of them puffed as fast as they could to slowly inflate their toys. Rei spied Nagisa letting some air back out of the nozzle between breaths.

“Done!” Mizuki gasped, holding the water wings aloft.

“The reigning champion,” Rei smiled.

“Maybe next year Katsuo will give you a run for your money,” Nagisa plugged the nozzle on his tube. 

“No way,” Mizuki armed herself for the water. “He’s too little.”

“Some day he’ll probably catch up to you in size, though.”

“Yeah, but I’ll always be smarter, because I’m older.”

“Oh, right,” Nagisa chuckled, strapping a small life jacket around Katsuo.

“ _Canwepleasegoswimmingnow_?" 

“Alright, Mizu, go ahead,” Rei nudged her forward, “we’re right behind you.”

They followed her down to the waves and watched her wade in slowly, then yelp and leap back as waves approached her. Nagisa waded out to supervise her swimming and offer pointers to develop her different strokes.

“Why doesn’t daddy teach me?” Mizuki asked Nagisa. “Didn’t he swim with you and Uncle Haru and Uncle Makoto, too?”

“Well, ah, daddy’s swimming technique is… it’s very special. It’s very complicated. Maybe he can teach you when you’re older.”

Rei hunched his shoulders in embarrassment. “Are you ready for the ocean, Katsuo?”

He dangled the baby’s feet over the shallowest part of the waves. As soon as his toes skimmed the surface Katsuo tucked his knees into his chest and his eyes widened in surprise. Rei gently splashed his knees and Katsuo squealed happily.

“He’s taking to it well!” Rei called to the others.

“He’ll probably be mastering the butterfly stroke by the afternoon!” Nagisa grinned.

“I have to document this,” Rei told the baby, reaching to unzip the camera bag and taking aim. Katsuo kicked his feet in excitement and threw Rei off balance, knocking the expensive camera out of his hands.

“No!” Rei yelped as it plunged towards the waves. With a desperate swipe of his hand he managed to snatch it by the neck strap just as the lens cap skimmed the water.He sighed with relief as Katsuo continued to squirm.

“I should have known we’d need a waterproof camera in _this_ family.”

Rei carefully managed to snap around eighty photos of Katsuo’s first encounter with the ocean and some of Mizuki riding through the waves on Nagisa’s shoulders (after a brief safety lecture).

“I’m hungry!” their daughter announced brightly.

“Hi, hungry,” Nagisa offered her his hand, “I’m--” 

“PAPPA, NO,” she rolled her eyes.

“That’s funny,” Nagisa tapped his chin, “I just know we raised a child who learned manners, have you seen her anywhere, Rei?”

“Please may we have lunch now?” Mizuki’s folded her hands angelically.

“Oh, thank goodness, she’s back,” Rei pressed a palm to his chest.

They gathered around the cooler after some light scolding against kicking sand onto the paper plates.

“Mizu, can you hold these, please?” Rei passed the unwrapped sandwiches off to their daughter and she balanced them in one arm, still feeding herself from the other hand. As Rei wrestled the tupperware open he heard a small “Oops,” from behind.

The contents of Rei’s sandwich had belly flopped into the sand beside them. Rei cringed as Mizuki gingerly lifted the gritty slices of ham.

“It’s okay, Daddy, I’ll go wash it off for you!”

“Alright,” he forced a level tone through his teeth as she stood up, “there’s a spigot by the restrooms.” As she walked off, Rei spooned out baby food and Nagisa braced their squirming son. Katsuo managed to deflect more pureed peas onto the beach towel than into his mouth. 

“Here, Daddy,” Mizuki returned, re-stacking his sandwich and offering it back to him.

“Thank you,” Rei sighed, setting it on top of the cooler. By the time he and Nagisa finished feeding Katsuo, Mizuki had eaten her lunch and had wandered off to look for seashells.

“Did we bring any carrots?” Nagisa fished around in their cooler.

Rei was preparing to reply when he bit into his sandwich and leapt to his feet in shock, sputtering loudly.

Nagisa blinked at him and then glanced at the trail of small footprints from their towels to the shore line.

“Oh no." 

Rei tried to gag into a paper towel with as much dignity as possible.

“She washed your ham in the ocean, didn’t she?” Nagisa had to raise an arm to stifle a laugh.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Rei mumbled miserably.

“We had kids,” Nagisa offered him the rest of his own sandwich. “I think there’s some rice crackers in here, too…”

“Thanks,” Rei sighed.

Nagisa pecked him on the cheek. “We’ll stop for some food on the way home.”

When Mizuki returned she had an arm full of bits of shell and battered rocks.

“Sandcastle time!! We’re going to build the most beautiful sandcastle ever, right, Daddy?" 

“Naturally,” Rei nodded firmly. “Let’s go get the supplies out of the trunk.”

They trekked back to the van to open up the back and found, to Rei’s astonishment, nothing but a folded tarp. The little girl gasped.

“Mizuki,” Rei hesitated, “did you grab the sandcastle buckets from the garage?”

“I…” she clenched her fists, “I thought I… um, I forgot.”

“Oh, dear.”

“I didn’t mean to…” her lower lip began trembling dangerously. “Now we can’t have any sandcastles.”

Rei knelt down to her level. “Just a minute,” he clasped her shoulders reassuringly. “Who says we can’t still build them?”

She sniffed quietly. “How?”

“I have an idea.” He took her by the hand and marched them back to the cooler, pulling out their plates and knives and even Katsuo’s tiny spoon.

“We’ll use these.”

Mizuki frowned skeptically. “What will we carry the sand in?”

Nagisa brightened, catching on. He quickly emptied the contents of their cooler and offered it to her. “Use this!”

She scrunched up her nose in consideration and Rei held his breath. Suddenly she snatched up the tiny spoon and took off running toward the wet sand, cooler in tow.

“Race you!” she shouted back.

Rei jogged after her and helped her scoop damp sand into the cooler with a rice paddle.

Together they built an impressive fortress at cooler-height, using a water bottle for the spiraling towers. Rei showed Mizuki how to sculpt the wet sand by carving it with her spoon. Their spire only collapsed twice under the distress of her enthusiastic scraping. Rei was careful to show her the most structurally sound building shapes and let her make embellishments as she saw fit. Nagisa helped them find seashells and rocks to decorate the battlements. When a proper city had been walled in, Mizuki placed Katsuo inside.

“You’re the king now,” she told him, “you have to live in here.”

“May he forever protect the people of Castle Mizuki,” Nagisa saluted as Rei snapped a dozen photos.

Katsuo promptly attempted to scoot around his new domain, accidentally caving in the rear guard with an ill-placed knee.

“No!” Mizuki wailed. “They’re drowning in the moat!”

Nagisa managed to snatch him up just as Katsuo had plucked a limpet shell from the parapet and begun gnawing on it.

“Thus ends his brutal reign of terror. Alas, are there no good men who rule?”

“That’s why girls should always be in charge,” Mizuki sighed sagely.

Rei helped her re-construct the castle walls as Nagisa set Katsuo down on a towel for a nap. They discovered Nagisa beside him catching a nap of his own in the warm sun. Mizuki held a finger to her lips and Rei nodded mischievously, handing her the rice paddle. The two of them began covering Nagisa in sand while he pretended to stay asleep, throwing Rei a playful glare. The task was a more difficult one than it had seemed, and by the time his chest was covered, Nagisa had actually fallen asleep again and let his mouth hang open. A spoonful of sand from Mizuki’s earnest hand landed squarely in his mouth and he sputtered awake, displacing the pile they had heaped on top of him.

“Noooo, papa!" 

“Ugh, thanks, Mizuki, but I’m not that hungry. Blech.”

“You made such a lovely dormant volcano,” Rei shook his head.

“Aw, that’s so sweet, Rei-chan, here,” Nagisa yanked him in for a sloppy, sandy kiss. Rei choked and spat grit for a full minute, regretting using his water bottle as a sand bucket.

They continued making sand creations until they tired of them and Rei stood watch while Mizuki played tag with the shallow waves. He looked on fondly at her simple joy, wishing fervently that she would stay that happy forever. Rei promised himself that he would do anything to protect that smile, ignoring the twinge in his chest that knew it would often be beyond his power to do so. Even if that smile went out, he thought, he would always offer her his.

The sun was leaning over the ocean and their shadows grew longer and paler. Mizuki squinted up at him.

“Daddy, there’s red on your nose.”

“What do you mean?” Rei brushed it gently and felt the dry heat from his skin.

“Uh-oh, it looks like a sunburn,” Nagisa assessed sympathetically.

Rei whipped out his phone in alarm and used the camera as a mirror. A bright pink blotch painted the bridge of his nose.

“You were supposed to wear sunscreen, daddy!”

“I did, I—” Rei suddenly recalled wiping Katsuo’s drool off his nose just before they got in the car. “Oh, no.”

Mizuki gasped. “Now you’ll get melon-cobra in your nose!”

Nagisa coughed politely. “I’m sure it’ll fade in a few days.”

Rei despaired at his reflection. “Completely un-beautiful,” he mumbled.

Katsuo gave out a grating wail from beneath the beach umbrella and Nagisa seemed to be wrestling to keep a grip on him.

“I think our littlest adventurer has had enough beach for today,” he sighed.

“Just 40 more minutes, we have to stay and watch the sun set for the perfect beach day ending,” Rei tried to sound commanding instead of pleading.

Mizuki hugged herself and curled up on a beach towel. “I’m cold.”

“Here, let’s put on your jacket.”

“And I’m hungry.”

Rei empathized all too well, having lost most of his lunch to the sands and the sea. “It won’t be much longer, and I think we have some carrot sticks left…”

She wrinkled her nose and put forth her bottom lip artfully.

“How about we use the binoculars? We can bird watch while we wait,” he began digging through their bag. 

“Daddy, I wanna go home.”

Katsuo was fussing with great conviction and finally kicked his blanket into the sand.

“Rei,” Nagisa tried to interject gently beneath the baby’s squirms, “I think it’s time we headed back.”

Disappointment welled in Rei’s chest and he looked back longingly at the horizon where the sun was stubbornly hanging too high. Mizuki had already gathered her things and was leaning toward the car.

“Very well,” Rei sighed in defeat and helped pack up their beach supplies.

“Thanks, Rei-chan. Sorry it didn’t work out,” Nagisa apologized, though he sounded slightly relieved.

They loaded the car and shook the sand from their shoes with little enthusiasm. As Rei started the car Nagisa attempted to pierce the grey mood.

“Everyone wave goodbye to the ocean.” He held out Katsuo’s palm, but it was yanked back with an unpleasant squeal. Mizuki just folded her arms forlornly. Rei backed the car out and turned down the long highway home. Little was said during the long stretch of mountain road. 

The heavy silence, punctuated by Katsuo’s intermittent fussing, was more grating on Rei’s nerves than the sing-along CD had been. Nagisa’s exhausted sighs only weighed on the general sense of defeat. It had almost been a perfect beach trip. 

Suddenly Rei spotted a break in the trees up ahead. Snapping upright, he lurched into a sharp left turn and pulled to the side of the road where a single bench overlooked a cliff.

“Pardon me!” Rei hollered at the traffic passing them, and he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Rei, what in the world—” Nagisa turned on him, perplexed.

“Everyone out of the car!” Rei commanded, voice slightly strained.

“Uuuugh, daddy…” Mizuki whined, arms ragdolling dramatically.

“Just for a minute! You’ll see,” he threw the back door open and plucked his daughter from her seat. “Gather over by the ledge!”

Nagisa scooped up Katsuo with slight difficulty and followed Rei. Mizuki trudged to his side and they all finally gazed out at the view beyond the cliff.

The sun was nestled like a crimson egg yolk between two hills, painting the clouds with an orange shimmer and bathing the horizon in a rosy glow.  Rei glanced sideways and felt an inexplicable rush of pride at the quiet awe in his daughter’s eyes. Beside him, Nagisa slipped an arm around Rei’s waist and pulled him in close.

It was odd, Rei thought, how familiar his touch had become, and how many years it had been since each casual contact between them inspired the gentle thrill of early romance. Now, from years of repetition, a hand was just a hand, no longer a secret, and touch was a reminder more than an invitation. But at the edge of that sunset with Nagisa’s arm around him, Rei noticed a small hollow in his mind that was now filled, like an answer to a question he had forgotten he was still asking. Savoring the ache of grateful affection, Rei returned the slight embrace, resting his cheek against Nagisa’s beach-strewn curls.

“Why does it do that?” Mizuki’s voice skidded softly over the wind. “Why does the sunset make all those colors?”

Rei inhaled, mind pulled reluctantly back to the present, and vaguely called to mind an explanation of refraction in earth’s atmosphere, but Nagisa had beaten him to it.

“It’s the sun’s pajamas. They’re different colors than the clothes it wears during the day. The sun has to get ready for bed, too.”

For all his objections, Rei couldn’t entirely suppress a chuckle. Mizuki squinted up at them dubiously and Rei felt another twinge of pride. She wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged against the evening chill.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, daddy?” 

“Yes, Mizu,” Rei nodded. “It absolutely is.”

“I have to go potty,” she answered. “Can we go home now?”

Nagisa laughed. “Looks like the S. S. Mizuki is shipping out again. Climb aboard!” He ushered them back to the car and strapped Katsuo back in. As he ducked to slide back into his own seat, Rei caught him by the wrist.

“Ah, I forgot something,” he smiled clumsily. 

“Hmm?” Nagisa turned and Rei stopped him with a gentle kiss. 

“I’m glad you pulled over,” Nagisa smiled.

“Daddyyyy,” Mizuki moaned warningly.

Rei squeezed his hand. “Let’s go home.”

“Take us away, captain Ryugazaki.”

Rei started the engine and glanced toward the passenger seat, adjusting his glasses self-consciously. “You’re the best co-captain I could ever ask for.”

“I thought I was to co-captain!” Mizuki exclaimed.

Nagisa laughed. “You are too, sweetie.”

“Ready for takeoff?” Rei shifted the van into gear.

“That’s airplanes, Rei!”

“Whatever gets our little girl home fast enough.”

“Bye, sunset!” Mizuki waved out the window.

“It’s too bad,” Nagisa smiled at Rei, “that Katsuo won’t remember how perfect his first beach trip was.”

“We’ll just have to have a perfect one every year, then.” Rei nodded.

Nagisa saluted. “Aye aye, co-captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking SO LONG with these updates, I am a very slow and underconfident writer. Thank you for reading and sticking with me through it all. :)
> 
> After all this time I still ship Reigisa SO HARD and just sit convulsing and screaming silently when I write them. I hope that never changes.
> 
> I don't know where this fic will go from here, but I'll keep it open-ended just in case I think of more chapter ideas along the way. I love Reigisa dads so much and it's good for me to keep writing, so we'll see where the ideas take me. Hugs to you for reading and enjoying!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr with my co-blogger at butterfliesandpenguins.tumblr.com!


End file.
